


Aisling Story- Beyond the Cracks

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Affairs, Blood, Bular's mother, F/M, Gore, Gunmar's wife, I love this story of hers I created!, Mating, Slavery, Story of my other OC Aisling, love making, the dark side of a Gumm Gumms culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Behind the story of Bringer of Vengeance. Scorn of the light. The former Bringer of Hope for Trolls. The mother of Bular and Wife of Gunmar.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Aisling's beginning...Kinda old so sorry for bad glammer.

Everything was ringing. Singing surrounded my head like a strange force.

What was this feeling? Everything felt so warm...

The ringing sounds so beautiful so wonderful...

My song sings for the beauriful humming of the song that makes me sing with it...

So wonderful. So warm.

 

The glowing crystal of the Heartstone glow in waves of shades of orange with other surrounding the larger crystal. Echos and waves of warm glowing energy flare from the bright Orange crystal. A very tall troll with a circle shape horns and grey and black stare at the crystal with emotionless eyes. Many thought race around their head as she think hard. They felt something was happening within the creature. She can see feel force beyond other trolls like a magic user sensing magic within something. The war for the surface lands begin to rage on more fierce. Blood of both Mankind and Trollkind begin to take a toll for the worst. 

Many trolls begin to lose hope because of their numbers beginning to lower. When the newfound army called the Gumm Gumms use brutality with their leader Orlagk the oppressor, to devour and destroy any Human in their path. The flashing pattern of the glow like a pulse was similar to what happen not to long ago with a troll being born out of the first Heartstone.

However the Troll was Brutal and black in nature. Already using brutally for his fighting skills. Born black and dark they named him Gunmar the black.

Liaron stare as the crystal begin to Crack. Their eyes sees something move within the crystal. Moving and wiggling slightly. Merlin seem to notice as they watch. Their friend Merlin and themselves eyes wide within a inch seeing the cracks begin to gave in...

Wait...Everything...Everything feels so tight. Oh god so tight! I can't breath. I try moving but every inch of my body felt stuck...

I can feel everything collapsing under me.

' Break out '

That voice...sounds almost familiar. I doesn't know why it sounds so familiar but I had the urge to listen to whatever this other worldly being has to say. it was soft but eerie..It sound so motherly but at the same time...sinister.

Everything now becoming unbearable as I move within my tight embrace I was in...I need to be free!

" Then break free'

 

Liaron and Merlin step back as the Heartstone finally gave in from the figure within the crystal break out. The sounds of cracking crystals break out. large Pieces of crystal shattered in contact on the ground as the figure lands on the ground a female Troll with bright orange stone skin with blue strips of crystal. Their horn with three rise horns with another horn curved around her head. A tail and buff yet slim body. 

Liadon stares at the body as they to the still orange. When their begin to move. Lifting her head and look up to reveal red eyes and yellowish orange eyes that shine like the stars in one beautiful night and the Sun in the bluest eyes. Her blue hair scattered as they lift themselves up. 

Her body ache from the pain of landing on the hard and cold ground then the comfort of her once warm embrace crystal. Listening her head up to look at them.

" Hello my child" Liadon says. It wouldn't be right to call this new life in front of her a child but with those curious and full of wonder eyes they show a child like curiously inside of them. It almost seem so fitting to call them a whelp. Her eyes stare up. Her mouth open almost as if she was trying to find her voice. Showing pure white teeth.

" W-Who are you?" A voice slowly and shakily broke from her throat finally finding her words and voice. Merlin huff " It seem she is more smarter then if being born out of the heartstone" His rapid voice ring out starting the orange Troll from the new and harsher voice.

Ignoring his comment. She kneels down to the Troll " Do you know who you are? Hatchling" She said slowly to the grown troll. She tilt her head at this and slowly shake her head. unsure of her surrounding " W-W...What is this place?" 

 

" This is Trollmarket my child. The village of Trolls of safe haven and salvation for the war raging on?" Liadon says. still her cool voice as she stare up " Why am I here?" The Troll ask " To Bring hope for the Trolls in the war"

Liadon said simply straight to the point. The female stare up at the tall troll and then looks down at the larger shards and sees her reflection. Looking at who she was and leans down to look closer at herself then up at Liadon. " And..Who am I?" She ask. Pointing at herself in the shards at her own reflection. Merlin and Liadon stare at each other and for a moment...they don't know what to think. They can't keep thinking of her as ' The female Troll' or ' orange Troll' She is a being to bring hope to TrollKind. 

" Well my dear..." Merlin walks up to the naked organge Troll. She turn to stare at him " You are being from the Heartstone...A being of great power you will have someday. Now all you need is a name...your name will be...Aisling"

"Aisling?" She slowly mumbles. Saying every syllable slowly and carefully as if to understand what she is saying and what it means. 

" Yes your name will be Aisling"


	2. Errors and changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errors have been made
> 
> ( Kell-Ta is my OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!

The two caretakers look among Aisling who is flashing brightly like the sun and her stripes and dots on her body flash a bright blue as her hands enchanted a bright blue in her hands reading the book from her other hand as she speak a spell. it has been two months since her days being born from the shell of the crystal and keeping an eye on her. They were expecting her to be like Gunmar but behavior was nothing like the brute. She was curious, shy and in other words a people pleaser. She was shy when confrontation or other and yet so curious like a child that seeing something for the first time and wanting to explore. It was something they find amusing and annoying for her bright curiously and her getting into things she wasn't suppose to.

Aisling was very good at healing, She was a quick learner as she learns more everyday. She was like a book that takes information really well. Liadon never expressed this but she was proud of Aisling. She was smart and always to learn something new. She is always seem to chased her destiny in her own little way

Magic though wasn't her best strength but it was getting there. 

Aisling let out a childish like moan as she spread out her arm with a great burst of power a bright ball of green and blue release out of her hand and hit one of the mannequins making her smile happily her tail wag with happiness. 

" She is getting better at magic then I realize" Merlin says with his raspy old man voice raising his eyebrow at Aisling mini celebration all by herself in the middle of the training room. It was a personal room for herself that helps her train. usually it was used for trolls who are learning magic for the first time but since Aisling came along it was handed over to them generously when Aisling first time trying to use magic went horribly wrong. nearly burning down half of the Trollmarket. 

" yes It seem to be...Even when she acted like a newborn or a whelp she seem to magically learn faster then normal whelps...though some moments are unsuccessful " Liadon replays to Merlin comment as her third eye watch. their black and red eye stare at the magic that this new form troll was making. 

They were distance away from Aisling. As much as her magic was powerful. it can cause damage since her focus was...dull.

Aisling smiles as she turn the page of the book and raise her other hand and begin to say the spell in the book. The magic however Merlin eyes widen as she realize what she was saying with magic, it was part of the magic that Morgana use to spurt out when he was under her care. He growl under his breath by that name...Morgana. That witch.

Instead of her famous purple and green color magic she always produced. Her magic glow a purplish black as suddenly many spikes of purple flares appear and suddenly flash out uncomfortably hitting anything in it's path. The mannequins that went flying and even hit a few walls that explode in contact as Aisling stop herself and tried to stop the magic but the magic in her hands didn't disappear. It only gotten worst

" Merlin! Liadon! Help me!" Aisling shouts in fear and pain as tears stream down acting like a newborn in fear. Merlin huff at first thinking she was faking and could take it. but one of the purple flares hit him in the chest and sent him flying and hit the wall behind him and growls in pain. The magic dent his armor and the stinging horrible pain went through his body like crazy. like needles were being shoot through his nerves. 

" Ahhh!" He shouts from the pain and gets up quickly. Liadon turns to Aisling who was shaking as her magic in her hands begin to grow uncontrollable and more brighter and yells in pain " Aisling!" Liadon shouts in fear and tries to run to her and nearly grab her arm when the moment her fingers touch the arm that was spurting out magic-

BOOM!!

.....

 

Everything went white for liadon for a minute and a ringing sound was heard. It was a stinging sensation that went through Liadon like vibrating through their muscles and nerves as they grunt. Blinking their eyes open as their blurry vision clear up. Liadon lay there for what seem like forever until their eyes widen when they realize. Aisling!

Listening themselves up and looking around their eyes widen when they see the whole room looked like an explosion of black was smeared around the place. Some of the rooms stuff was broken, smashed even and Aisling was on the ground on her side. still as a board and silent.

' Aisling!!" She shouts hearing another grunt from Merlin but she didn't care for the old man as she runs over to her and kneel down to check on Aisling. Her body was twitching slightly and almost unnoticeable from far away. Liadon grab at her and turn her to her side and gasp under their breath when she sees her left arm that was spurting out magic was a deep black like ink with coloring of her blue stripes turn into a different shade of blue. She preyed from the above that she didn't turn into stone.

"...Liadon..." Liadon eyes widen when she hears Aisling speak out. Her voice sound in pain as she grip at her now black arm. Liadon stare in shock as she then wrap their many arms around her and pick her up Bridle style and as quickly as she can and less painful runs out of the now destroyed room. 

" Liadon...it...it hurts...my arm" Aisling softly and weakly speaks. Her eyes open slightly and close coming out of being knocked out and waking up. Still gripping at her arm. 

' Aisling It will be alright...You will be alright...You will be aright" Liadon eyes shown something that anyone rarely seen from her emotionless eyes. Concern and fear as she runs out of the room and into the market, Ignoring the gasp and eyes wide from the limp Aisling in Liadon arms as she runs to one of the birthstones that housed Vendal. Yes she was good with healing. but this was a magic inflected not like creeper sun poison or injuries during battle. She regret not learning to heal in magic infected properties. 

" Vendal!" She shouts as she stand at the front of the Heartstone. Panting from the speed she ran carrying someone in her arms that was on what seem on the verge of death. 

" Liadon?" A deep purple color male Troll, Kell-Ta voice rang in the hallways of the Heartstone as he walked down from the hallway of the glowing crystal and stops when he sees Liadon. Panting and with eyes full of concern and fear that he rarely see and sees Aisling the beautiful in her arms " Aisling? Liadon what happen" 

' There's no time! I can't explain right now! You have to help me with this wound! I am not well known for magic infected injuries" Liadon says running past him and runs to the table where she gently place Aisling on the table where she finally went quiet and was breathing heavily. Kell-Ta eyes widen in shock seeing Liadon In fear as he walked over and when he got to the table quickly looked over at the black marked arm that Aisling now has. using his overly large hands and lift it to take a closer look at it and even sniff at it with his nose. Kell-Ta turns to Liadon " This...is unusual magic injury...what did Aisling do to inflected such injury?

" Aisling was doing her training with magic and one spell...I don't know...She was usually independent after a couple of days of magic and I thought...But this magic seem to be more powerful" Liadon explain. Trying to raddle of why the spell happen. Either it was to powerful for her or she did it incorrectly or she was just too immature for it. 

Kell-Ta hummed at the information and stared at Aisling arm once again. What seem like forever he turn to Liadon and speaks " It may take a while to figure what cure is for Aisling but for now I would suggested to stay outside. It may take a while" he explain and turns back to Aisling. 

Liadon at first stayed for a couple of moments in the room, Wanting to stay and want to make sure Aisling was alright...but her mind tracted back to the book and growls under her breath. that was Merlin book....'Merlin' Liadon thought in their head in anger as they turn and runs out of the room with anger. Kell-Ta watch seeing the flapping cap flap in the air from the speed sighing to himself as he looks down and goes back to try to figure out what happen to Aisling as the black on her arm spread up to her shoulder...

 

....

 

Merlin grunt when he open his eyes and stare down at the ground with wide eyes. Merlin eyes blink as he slowly lift himself by his feet and grunts by the stinging sensation on his chest. Looking at his chest to see the black marking with dent in his armor and look around seeing everything destroyed in the room.

Merlin grunt again feeling light headed and place his wrinkled hand on his head and look at the middle of the room seeing the book in the middle of the room. Untouched and no burn, Merlin walked to the book and pick it up and wipe it with his book the dust seeing the book...it was, in fact Morgana's book. His eyes widen in shock and in realization that he...in fact gave Aisling a book full of cursed spell.

Merlin eyes widen more when he heard a roar " MERLIN!!!" A roar yell in the hallway of the room and turn to see Liadon walking o him quickly with pure rage in their three eyes. Liadon never shown anger, hatred or any other emotions over the years he have known and been friends with both of their eyes open it was unnerving " What have you done to Aisling!?" She shouts as she stands in front of him. 

Her breathing was heavy with anger and stare down with anger. Merlin stare down at the book and look up " The spell...that Aisling spoke...was open of the cursed spells that morgana used" He response slowly and stroke his beard in worry, Liadon eyes widen and glare down at him and let out a growl.

" How dare you!? How didn't you know this was Morgana's book you fool!" Liadon shout and glare down at him more and grab at his front armor and pull him up with a glare " You damn fool! You could have killed her! She isn't powerful or mature enough to control her magic in that capacity!" She shouts in his face as his eyes stare in shock. Her voice echoed in the room. 

Merlin didn't say anything but his eyes shown shame and guilt in his eyes and looks down. 

" Well!? Say something you wizard!" They shout again...nothing. Liadon growled and thrown Merlin at the ground with a loud thump " You better be happy she didn't die. because if she did I will show you hell like never before" The tall grey troll says pointing one of her fingers down at the old wizard and turns and walks out angrily her growl echoed along the wall...

 

......

 

Aisling grunts as she slowly open her eyes and blink again as her vison was blurry. Her eyes turn to look up at the ceiling of the glowing heartstone that shine down at her. Aisling turn her head slowly seeing Vendal beside her checking her arm "Kell-Ta ..." She slowly speaks in this weak voice and grunts when she tried to move her arm. Looking at her arm she gasp seeing it was black like the night and her blue markings were a different shade of color then her own orange and blue color. 

" Aisling...don't speak you need your strength" Kell-Taexplains as he checks on her arm, gently stroking it over her sore arm. Aisling shakes her head ignored his wise words as she slowly lift herself from the table. Looking down seeing her naked body once again and look at her black arm and stare at the black arm where the magic was coming out of her body like never before. She never felt anything like it.

it was so painful like needles and swords were stabbing at her arm and right at her soul that almost felt it was stolen out of her chest. leaving her empty for a moment. It was so cold and so empty without the warmth of her soul.

Aisling turn to look up at Vendal and look down covering herself in the blanket that Kell-Ta generously gave her while she was unconscious. 

"Kell-Ta ...what happen?" She ask with her eyes full of confusion and worry. Looking up at the elder troll. 

" Well from what I heard from Liadon...you were in a accident with magic and cause with injury" He explain to her the best of his ability and wrap the bad arm with a white rag that covered her hand, arm and shoulder. Aisling watch every move that he did as he tired his best to treat her with confuse and less pain she went through. 

Aisling heard footsteps and look up seeing Liadon and her eyes widen and turn to the grey tall troll " Liadon!...Are you alright?" She ask to Liadon. feeling bad for causing the magic. Liadon sigh and sits beside them " I am alright Aisling...what about you? I worry about you more" She says. Staring down at Aisling with that same concern look. 

" I am fine now. I feel sore though" She says with a smile and look down at her now covered black arm and stroke over her and sighing deeply. The orange troll look up once again and looks at Liadon" Will I be Ok?" She ask softly. Her voice having a sting of fear made Liadon sigh and nod " yes you will...You are a strong troll and I know it" She explain patting her on the shoulders and gets up and walks out of the room with Kell-Ta.

Once they are out of view and ear shot of Aisling Liadon turn to Kell-Ta and ask him " Will Aisling be alright...Do you have some cure for this?" They ask to Kell-Ta who only look down and close his eyes shaking his head at her question " The injury that Aisling gain seem to be permeant...Far to great to remove. While there could be a way it could cause more pain on her then relief" 

Liadon grunts in frustration but knows she can't do nothing about without hurting Aisling even more so she deicide to just let Aisling be and walked out to let her have some peace to herself along with Vendal as they both walked out. 

 

Aisling stare at her bad arm and gulp slightly nervous slightly as she touch it again. Pressing her finger deeply which only made her hiss and pull away. her arm twitch with the feeling of her sore arm throb. Aisling shakily sighs and lays back down on the table and turn her head to the side. She grunt lightly as she slowly blink...closing once and twice however she thought she saw something...she thought she saw a golden figure and Aisling through she heard an evil cackle with that familiar voice. 

What was that laugh?


	3. A cursed mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisling having her first encounter with Morgana Le Fey

Aisling stares up at the ceiling of the heart crystal with a blank gaze. listening to the sounds that are going through her mind. They were almost like lightening that were booming on the surface of the ground. Sounds of ancient whispers echo in her mind like the wind. Which follow a booming headache that made her eyelids blink together tightly. Maybe those words were the ones that that booming sounds which follows the headache. 

A grunt escape past her lips when she turns to her black arm that was covered in white bandaged, only the top part of her shoulder was expose and the only blackness of her arm being revealed. It was uneasy to see what kind of damage that cause her arm to give her this...injury. A magic injury no less. Overhearing from Liadon to some Troll healers they explain that magic injuries were more difficult to remove if not for the right spells. Liadon did try to find any kind of way to heal her but Aisling knew better. While Liadon was considered a being of great healing...They weren't specialized in magic injuries. 

Aisling turn back to the ceiling when the pressure on the side of her become too much. The voices become more harder to listen. 

Aisling didn't understand these words that swim in her skull. They come and go as soon they appear. Even if she could decipher what they mean they are unlike any language she ever heard. Not English, Trollish or anything she could recognized, keep repeating the statement they had behind it. She was terrified by the voices in her mind become louder. 

She tried to count to hundred in her mind, but she lost count a long time ago. The voices only become loud when she tried repeatedly. As if they were wanting her to hear...and finally she gave in. 

As she begins to listen more clearly. The language begins to become clearer. As she stares up, she gasps when she sees in the crystal of the Heartstone, an area blackens like someone had drip black ink in water. Taking shape of a shapely woman with a golden glow coming off her and her eyes widen in fear. She felt her hearts in her chest bound against its cage as she watches the woman eyes open suddenly revealing bright green eyes that bore into her own. 

the figure let out a chuckle, Aisling tried to move but her left arm didn't budge. Her head won't even move an inch when she tried. She felt her breathing heavy when she realized she was stuck against the wall from some force

' Don't struggle my dear...you will hurt yourself...'

That voice sent shivers down her spine. Her stony skin shiver as her eyes widen when she saw the figure reach through the walls of the Heartstone and her claw hands went to touch her. Aisling pupils went small and slit as she watches those sharp claws grow closer...and closer...

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The healers did their best to hold the female down as Aisling thrash around. Her maw open with screams and horror. The healers saw Aisling just moments that she couldn't move, her eyes seemed to be glued to the ceiling and almost seemed she wasn't breathing by the lack of her chest. All the small Troll did was reach her hand over her head to feel Aisling head. She went crazy and begin to roar and scream out like a wild banshee trying to terrorize a soul. 

The larger guards hold Aisling down as tears fill her eyes " DO PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"

" What is wrong with her!? Has she lost her mind!?" One male guard asks staring in shock and horror “I don't know!" The female nurse said as she holds Aisling black arm but proven to be difficult as she barely can hold the flaring arm.

Liadon runs in the healing chamber and gasp when she sees the sight and runs over and hold Aisling's shoulders down " Aisling! Stop! Wake up! Wake up!"   
The young female screaming begin to grow silent. Aisling eyes close tightly as she grips Liadon’s wrist and shakes   
“Liadon? Liadon!” Aisling sobs. Hugging the tall troll and cry against their chest. Her hands grip at their cloak with a tight grip.  
Liadon stares at the wailing troll with wide eyes before slowly wrapping her arms around Aisling and hold her close. Wondering what cause Aisling to have that episode.


End file.
